


Выбор ничего

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Qunari, Tal-Vashoth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Написано на одну из Сатиналий по ключу "Персонаж (Ашаад) встречается со старым недругом". Таймлайн перед квестом "Пороховые надежды".





	Выбор ничего

По воронью, кружащимся над Рваным берегом, можно было наносить путь на карту. Ашаад нашёл уже четвертый труп, брошенный на придорожной обочине. Этот, к примеру, басра не удосужились даже прикрыть ветками. 

Ашаад подошёл ближе. Вороны недовольно каркнули и отошли прочь, переваливаясь с боку на бок. Лоснящиеся, жирные, с блестящим оперением. На берегу пищи у них вдосталь. Ашаад присел на корточки рядом с лежащим ничком трупом, осмотрел одежду. Зачем убивать безобидного торговца-бас? На солнце труп уже начал раздуваться. Клювы птиц изуродовали шею и часть щеки, но разорванное ухо — несомненно, дело рук басра. 

Он взял труп двумя пальцами за плечо, перевернул на спину. Мутные глаза, полные ужаса, уставились в небо. К разорванному уху добавилась порванная пополам губа и вывороченный хрящ носовой перегородки. Кто-то выдрал традиционные для ривейни серьги, а потом убил несчастного. 

Ашаад разочарованно поджал губы. Это не тот виддатари, которого он искал. Он уже сомневался, что поиск вообще к чему-либо приведёт — пошёл второй день после приказа аришока отправиться на Берег и встретиться с посланцем из Ривейна, который должен был тайно доставить небольшой, но важный груз. Ашаад прибыл вовремя, но корабль из Ривейна прибыл на день раньше условленного срока и попал в засаду. Следы нападавших затёрло ночным дождём, но всё же кое-где на песке ещё читались отпечатки широких сандалий ривейни и остроконечных сапог с подкованными по-северному каблуками. Прибрежные падальщики. Выследили корабль — и теперь ни груза, ни посланца, а корабль обобран до последней щепки и лежит на боку на отмели. Ашааду ничего не оставалось, кроме как попытаться выследить налётчиков и отобрать груз. Да и был шанс, что обладатели тевинтерских сапог окажутся работорговцами, тогда и нужный ему виддатари мог остаться в живых. Но за половину сегодняшнего дня ашаад нашёл уже четвертый труп ривейни с оборванными украшениями и начал сомневаться в успехе своей миссии. 

Он поднялся, отряхнул приставший к коленям песок — и замер. Чуть дальше, в тени у камней, виднелся отчётливый след сапога с толстой кожаной подошвой из вываренной кожи. Такие следы Ашаад часто видел и хорошо знал. Похожие оставлял он сам и все остальные кунари в лагере аришока. Но эти, со стёртым по левой стороне каблуком и пятью вывалившимися гвоздиками — оставлял один из стэнов Бересаада.

Ашаад медленно оглянулся, обшаривая взглядом берег. Никого. Ни малейшего знака, говорящего о присутствии басра, серых или кунари. Ашаад ещё раз задумчиво посмотрел на отпечаток сапога и резко вытянул копье из ременной петли. Стэна он видел в последний раз за два дня до ухода на Рваный берег. Аришок не говорил о том, что послал стэна с заданием. И ещё есть запас по времени на выполнение задания — аришок отправит отряд по его следу, если отсутствие затянется больше, чем на три дня. Значит, если стэн ушёл из лагеря, то он один из дезертиров, помрачившийся разумом и отринувший путь Кун. А если это так, то надо было держаться наготове — у серых отступников не было причин желать успеха его миссии.

Он пошёл лёгким шагом по направлению к очередной стае воронов на востоке. 

Не прошло и часа, как Ашаад остановился над ямой, в которой высилась куча трупов. Один ривейни, остальные нет — хотя и такие же смуглокожие, одетые на тевинтерских манер, и все перебиты колющим и режущим оружием. Среди трупов виднелись тела двух кунари. «Серых», — поправил себя Ашаад. Оба с отпиленными рогами, без ритуальной раскраски. 

Ашаад разогнал вороньё, спустился вниз, осмотрел труп ривейни — снова не тот. Он прищурился, вглядываясь в лица в мертвых серых, и узнал в них карастенов, исчезнувших из лагеря не так давно. Совсем молодые, тамаррасан возлагали на них большие надежды.

Получается, серые напали на тевинтерских работорговцев, перебили их, а пленников увели с собой.

Он обязан продолжить преследование, выследить серых до их стоянки. Ашаад вдохнул. Он понимал, что не сможет выполнить приказ — у него не получится в одиночку отбить у серых посланника-виддатари и его груз. Но он может вернуться к аришоку с информацией, благодаря которой, удастся вернуть груз.

Серые оставляли за собой не след. Тропу. И чем дальше ашаад углублялся в шхеры восточного побережья — тем чаще встречались отметки присутствия серых. Тотемы животных, вынуждающие ашаада брезгливо кривить губы. Полосы витаара, нанесённые на камни и окольцовывающие кривые стволы деревьев. Ашаад не знал, что означают эти знаки, но вид ритуальной краски, потраченный таким образом — рождал в душе ярость. 

— Дальше не иди.

Голос поймал ашаада в середине движения. Он замер, потом медленно повернулся в ту сторону, откуда прозвучал голос. В тени скалы стоял серый. Кожа, тщательно отмытая и очищенная от витаара, по цвету сливалась с камнем, а неподвижность делала его почти невидимым. Ашаад мысленно обругал себя за невнимательность, недостойную разведчика — он мог уже валяться с копьём в спине.

— Иди сюда, не стой на дороге. Заметят, — позвал Ашаада серый. 

Ашаад медленно кивнул и приблизился к скале. Если бы серый хотел его убить, то сделал это, когда была возможность. 

— Стэн? — ахнул Ашаад, рассмотрев лицо серого и тут же прикусил язык — тот, кто стоял перед ним, уже не был стэном. Грязный отступник, дезертир, поддавшийся разлагающий дух скверне бас.

Лицо не-стэна не дрогнуло ни единым мускулом. 

— Ты идёшь с запада. По нашим следам. 

Не-стэн не спрашивал, он утверждал. 

— У вас есть то, что нужно кунари. Меня послали это забрать.

— Ты не сможешь. 

— У меня нет выбора, — упрямо наклонил голову Ашаад. — Аришок приказал мне найти то, что забрали вы. Я не знаю, что это, но я это найду и заберу.

— Аришок... — протянул задумчиво не-стэн, взяв себя пальцами за гладко выбритый подбородок. — Выбор есть всегда. Но ты не выполнишь приказ. Если поднимешься вверх по тропе — умрёшь. Те серые — обезумели. Они стали хуже басра, которые охотятся на себе подобных. Я ушёл от них и теперь предупреждаю тех, кто идёт по тропе.

Ашаад разглядывал лицо не-стэна, выбравшего путь отступничества. Не-стэн словно помолодел за те четыре дня, что прошли с последней их встречи. Морщины вокруг глаз разгладились, плечи распрямились, будто исчез невидимый груз, гнущий к земле. Но в глазах читалась та же тоска, которую ашаад видел каждый день в течение многих месяцев подряд. Не-стэн нравился ашааду, и понимание, что когда он вернётся с большим отрядом, чтобы перебить серых, возможно, им придётся встретиться в бою насмерть, неприятной тоскливостью резало душу. 

Но не-стэн сказал достаточно. Лагерь на восток вверх по тропе. Теперь можно возвращаться к аришоку. Быть может, они успеют застать посланника в живых.

— Я видел, что серые перебили тевинтерцев и забрали пленников. Зачем? Что они собираются с ними делать?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами не-стэн, по прежнему задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Я отпустил их из лагеря, перед тем, как уйти. Они пошли дальше на восток. Но ты мне солгал.

Ашаад недоуменно взглянул на серого не-стэна. 

— Тебя интересует только один пленник. Тот, что решил примкнуть к Бен-Хазрат. Но ты его не найдёшь. — Не-стэн поднял руку, останавливая следующий вопрос. — Он струсил. Сказал, что не хочет иметь с кунари дело. 

Не-стэн отвернулся, наклоняясь к кустам. Ашаад испытал желание воткнуть нож ему под ребра и рвануть на себя, но почему-то не шевельнулся. Не-стэн выпрямился. В руках его была вышитая сумка с объёмной коробкой внутри. 

— Он оставил это. Сказал, что за этим придут. Бери и уходи. Не возвращайся. 

— Стэн. Если ты не с серыми, то ты можешь вернуться со мной, в лагерь.

— Я не стэн больше. Марасс, _ничто_ — вот что я теперь. И моё место здесь. Уходи, или я убью тебя.

Ашаад нахмурился, стискивая в руке копье, но в тот же миг раздался крик дозорного серых. Ашаад попятился, не отрывая взгляда от не-стэна, который оставил вначале Антаам, потом тех, к кому примкнул, отбросив Кун. 

— Ашаад! — неожиданно окликнул его не-стэн. — Запомни: выбор есть всегда.

Но выбирать ничего — ашааду показалось странным выбором.


End file.
